One Question
by Quinny.555
Summary: Sam gets a call from a friend and expects the worst. He's surprised that it's not a life or death situation. 12th in the King 'Verse


**A/N: You should probably read my other fics with Amy in them (They Told Me You're the Man to See and Its Just Dinner) before this one, but it could probably stand alone. I don't know, don't listen to me.**

* * *

"Hello?" Sam greeted without checking the contact name. He was covered in ghoul's guts and was not a happy camper. He had a vision of two of them- a brother and a sister- getting revenge for their father's death at the hands of John Winchester by killing Kate Milligan.

_"Sam?"_ He recognized her voice instantly and was back in Hell making himself presentable immediately. She sounded tired- wiped out, actually- and he was worried something happened to her.

"Amy, what's going on?" He hadn't talked to her in a while, but they kept in touch. They got to know each other after he took care of her abusive boyfriend, went to dinner and things like that. It was nice to have a friend that was human and not a hunter. He soon found out that she had almost no one in her life to watch out for her; her parents died in a car crash when she was nineteen, she had no siblings, and her ex had completely isolated her from her friends while they were together. He took it upon himself to look after her like a big brother.

_"Could you come here, if you're not busy? I want to ask you something."_ She sounded hesitant.

"Give me your location and I'll be there." He promised. She relayed a hospital and a room number. He teleported as soon as the words were out of her mouth, not liking that she was in a hospital at all. She startled slightly when she saw that he was just suddenly standing there, but smiled.

"Hey," She said quietly. He wondered why she was whispering until he looked at what she was holding. There was a baby wrapped in the soft pink blanket she was holding. His eyes widened and he took a hesitant step closer.

"Amy, she's beautiful." He murmured, his soft voice almost reverent.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked.

"I-uh- I don't know if you want me to do that, Ames," He stuttered, backing away. She raised her eyebrows at his response.

"What, are you scared of my baby?" She sassed, "C'mon, she won't bite." She grabbed to the sleeve of his suit jacket and pulled him closer.

"It's not her I'm worried about," He muttered. She looked up at him with clear green eyes that reminded him of Dean.

"I trust you." She said as she pulled his giant form closer to the bed and maneuvered the tiny bundle into his arms. Before then he was terrified that he would accidentally crush her, but now that he was holding her… She grabbed his finger in one chubby fist, her grip tight for such a small person. She cooed up at him and he knew that he would do anything for this child.

"She- uh-" He cleared his throat. "She's just wow." He laughed a little.

"Well, I'm glad you like her so much. That makes what I'm asking of you much easier." He looked up curiously. "Will you be her godfather?" He was at a loss for words. He opened and closed his mouth a few time.

"I'd be honored." He eventually settled on. She beamed. "But you should know that I am legally dead, which might cause a few problems." She actually laughed out loud at this.

"Maybe I could write 'King of Hell' on the paperwork." This startled a laugh out of him. Yeah, maybe she could.

"What's her name?" He asked and started swaying in a soothing motion subconsciously.

"Emma Sam Davis," She said and then chuckled. "If you don't mind me using your name," He was astonished at the fact that she would name her child after him, the King of _Hell_.

"Um, no, not uh, not at all." He answered, never stopping his swaying motion.

"You're very maternal." She said and he laughed.

"That is a word I never expected to be associated with." He admitted.

"I guess you never expected to be a godfather, either."

"No, not really." He really hadn't. It was possible if Dean ever decided to settle down and have a family, but… that wasn't likely. Despite the unexpectedness of the situation, he was determined to be the best godfather out there.

* * *

**A/N: I'm low key skipping around on the timeline here. Don't mind me. :]**


End file.
